Ranger Love
by Espeon210
Summary: This takes place during the ninth movie. Ivy has found Jackie, a childhood friend and has gotten feelings for him. Will he return them? Sucky summary, but please read! First fanfic, one-shot!


**Hi everyone! This is my first story, it's a Jackie/OC love story. There hasn't been much with Jackie so I wanted to make one for him. BTW Ivy isn't me, she's way to cool for her to be me, otherwise I would've named her Alyssa. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was flying on Flygon, wind blowing in my hair. A boat was running on the water, someone was parasailing **(SP?)**. I flew past them, unfortunately for me my Flygon was sort of a performer. He flew right past and spun around.

"Show off!" I said laughing.

'You know I can't help it!' he replied. I stood up a bit, now my feet were on his back, crouching over I held on to his neck. I caught a glimpse of the person behind me, he looked familiar.

"Flygon, turn around, I think I know him."

'Kay Ivy!'

He made a swift turn giving me a clear view of his face, could it be? Was that really him? Flygon once again turned around, so now we were side by side going the same direction.

"Jackie?" I asked unsure. He turned to face me, his expression became happy.

"Ivy?" he replied. I smiled and nodded.

"It's been a while."

"It sure has."

"Jackie! We're going to reel you back in!" a man called from the boat.

"Okay!" Jackie called back. "You want to come?"

"Do I have to answer?" He started to go down.

"Race you!" he cried.

"Not fair!" I pouted. "There's no way he's getting down there before me! Flygon spin!" He did so and I fell head first. Right before I hit the floor, I flipped and landed on my feet. After a while Jackie came down.

"Cheater." I smirked.

"Jealous?" I challenged. He rolled his eyes. I chuckled.

"Um, not to be rude but who are you?" a raven haired boy asked.

"Ash!" a brunette scolded.

"Sorry May," Ash apologized. I shook my head at these two then flipped standing on the railing Flygon right behind me.

"Name's Ivy!" I winked holding a peace sign near my face. I hopped down and Flygon landed.

"Do you have other pokemon besides Flygon?" a young boy asked.

"Max that's rude!" May scold once again. I laughed.

"It's okay, and yes, I have many other pokemon, want to see what I have now?"

"YEAH!" they all said. I threw 5 more pokeballs.

"Come on out!" As a red beam shot out of each one, a different pokemon materialized. There standing now was my pokemon. "Meet my pokemon, Garchomp, Infernape, Milotic, Espeon, Luxray, and you know Flygon."

"Wow! I've never seen a Luxray, Garchomp, or an Infernape before!" Max exclaimed.

"High level Ivy," Jackie commented. I smiled and winked.

"You know it!" He chuckled.

"Did you raise all of them from a starter?" Ash asked. I nodded.

"Aw! This little Espeon is so cute!" May squealed petting her. Espeon looked ready to attack her.

"Calm," I said, she did so.

"Can I battle one of them?" Ash asked.

"Sure, if you can stand up to me that is," I replied.

"Of course!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Can I go against your, Garchomp?"

"Are you sure?" I questioned. "She was my first pokemon, she's very high leveled, and plus, it's hard to defeat Dragon types."

"Okay, then how about you Luxray!" I nodded.

"Once we get onto land we can battle, kay?" he agreed.

"Mana?" a small blue pokemon came from the water. "Phi!" It jumped into May's arms.

"A Manaphy?" I asked.

"Hi Manaphy," I stroked its head. It giggled. I smiled and walked to the railing where Jackie was leaning against, I hopped on it so I was sitting on the small plastic wall.

"Well, he certainly likes you," Jackie said.

"Can't help it if I have a thing with pokemon, jealous much?" I countered.

"Yeah, sure I'm jealous of you," he replied sarcastically. I glared.

"I'm just teasing." My glare at him deepened for a little bit then kissed his cheek, making him turn a bright red.

"Now so am I," I whispered in his ear before walking off.

_'Oh my god, I couldn't believe I just did that!'_

'D-did she just...' Jackie smiled a bit.

"Land ho!" the man cried.

"Looks like we can battle now huh Ash?"

"Yeah." we boarded off the boat while everyone took a break. This was a beautiful luxurious island, very green trees and clear water.

"Ready Ash?"

"Mhm!" he nodded.

"Come on Luxray!" She went up taking a battle stance.

"Let's go Pikachu!" Pikachu came up as well doing the same.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Hold your ground!" I commanded. Pikachu attacked with a strong Thunderbolt, but Luxray did as I commanded, actually getting charged by it. Ash was surprised.

"Show them your Iron tail!"

"Do the same!"She did as I asked and hit Pikachu's head on. "Crunch!"While their tails were interlocked, Rentora went and bit Pikachu's tail using Crunch. He yelped in pain as they landed.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered getting frustrated.

"Hyper Beam!"Just as Pikachu came running, Luxray launched a strong Hyper Beam. Pikachu was so close to fainting, but he was still up.

"Pikachu, use Thunder while you still have a chance!" Ash called to Pikachu as he got charged up.

"Luxray, Protect." The Thunder was blocked by my Luxray's protect. "Now finish it off with Ice Fang!" **(A/N Luxray can use Ice Fang, it's an egg move.)** While Pikachu was still recharging, Luxray advanced. Her mouth got colder and colder by the second until it hit Pikachu's fur. It then froze him knocking him out.

"Pikachu!" Ash ran up to him and picked him up. "That was a great battle buddy." He turned to me.

"Lux, luxray!" it cried in joy as she walked towards me. I laughed.

"I didn't know your Luxray was that strong?" Ash awed. I shrugged and looked towards the boat. Max and May were swimming; I turned to Ash who looked like he wanted to go too.

"Go ahead Ash, have fun!" He nodded and ran. I walked after him, he was really fast. By the time I was there Ash was already swimming.

"Ah," Ash came out of the water.

"Shh," May said pointing to Manaphy who was sleeping. Ash nodded and climbed up. Jackie threw a towel over him.

"So why'd you become a Pokemon Ranger Jackie?" he asked.

"Well, there was this incident when I was a kid. I was hiking through the mountains when a sudden storm came. I crawled into a cave. I thought I was done for, until I saw a group of migrating pokemon. One by one they came around me like hot water bottles. Ever since then I devoted my life to helping pokemon. I was about your age," Jackie explained.

"Really?" Ash went up to the edge and stood on it. "All right Ranger Ash! Let it rip!" He jumped off with Pikachu following. I stood and watched over the railing; Jackie came up behind me and hugged me.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey." He let go and put an arm around my waist.

"What's wrong?" his voice was full of concern, I knew it.

"May and Manaphy, they're too close, what will happen when we get to the sea temple?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you swimming?" I turned to face him. He shrugged.

"Don't really want to right now."

"Want to later?" I asked with a tinge of hope.

"When do you mean?"

"Night, under the full moon, when the life underwater flourishes," I replied. He smiled and nodded.

_Night_

I was changed into a dark blue bikini with a purple stripe connecting the top and the waist. I waited for him at the bottom, soon enough he came with red swimming trunks and a picnic basket.

"What's the picnic basket for?" I asked.

"Nothing, just in case we get hungry, you know, a snack under the moonlight." I smiled and dove in the water. I looked at him.

"Well, what are you afraid of?" He smiled and did a cannon ball into the water. I squealed.

"Nothing." I dived under and swam towards the glowing coral reefs, Jackie did the same thing. We stayed under for a while, but occasionally going up to get some air. I rose to the surface looking for Jackie, but I couldn't find him. I swam around for a while waiting for him to come up. When he didn't I started to get worried.

"Jackie?" I called and nothing. I tried again, still no prevail. I swam and looked underwater. Finally I spotted a blonde underwater, fighting a... Sharpedo?

"Jackie!" I grabbed a rock and swam over to him. Once I reached my destination I chucked the rock at the Sharpedo. It ran away. I looked at Jackie and he returned my gaze. We nodded and started swimming quickly towards the boat. We had finally arrived and sat on the edge hugging each other.

"I was so worried," I whispered in his ear.

"So was I," he replied. "How about we eat something to calm us down?" I nodded and we dried off going on the picnic blanket. He got out a few sandwiches and 2 sodas. I smiled and we peacefully ate. After a while, we were cuddling underneath a blanket under the stars, talking about the constellations and legends.

"You know why I'm really here right?" he asked.

"Yeah, to help with Manaphy."

"No, not that, I mean here with you under the moonlight." I turned to him.

"No, why?"

"To- to tell you how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel, about me."

"I feel that you are a beautiful, kind girl who..." he stopped and looked away. I had him turn to face me, gazing deep into each other's eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Who I love." This caught me off guard but soon I smiled and connected our lips. I pulled away.

"What was that?" he asked stunned.

"Me feeling the same." He smiled and reconnected our lips. I felt like I was in heaven. Everything I had ever hoped for just happened. The one I really love has just returned my feelings. We pulled away for air; I snuggled into his well toned chest.

"I love you Ivy."

"I love you Jackie." With that fell asleep in each others arms under the night stars.

* * *

**So how was that? Good? Bad? Hate it? Suggestions? I'm all ears! Except for flames. Please review and take my poll on my profile! THX! :) **


End file.
